The One
by AlienzAndGlambertzRuleTheWorld
Summary: Bill had just ended a horrible relationship, with a woman loved him for the money, but when on break, Bill meets a girl with an abusive pass and He know for sure she's The One but, when he pass catches up to her, Will he stick by her side.  Tokio Hotel FF
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, just my charater, Justine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The One<br>**

**~*Bill's P.O.V*~**

As I sat there, I looked around and inhaled the beautiful scent of the rain. You know, how after it rains, there's a scent that, to me, is a very peaceful and beautiful scent you've ever smelt.

I was sitting on a stone surrounded by flowers and roses. There was a little pond on my right, It was shallow so, you could see all kinds of things swimming around. When you look pass the pond, there's a wonderful meadow, filled with countless flowers, butterflies and hummingbirds but, That's what it used to look like before the rain came and flooded it.

**~*Flashback*~**

I was watching some television with Tom, when I heard a big 'boom'. I got up from the couch an went to the window, I looked up at the sky and they clouds we as black as can be, and a loud thunder cracked causing me to jump. I saw little bits of rain come down, and the wind was blowing on the tree's furiously, the rain started pouring.

When Tom and I went to bed, I layed down just staring at the window. the curtains were open slighty so, I could see what was happening outside. The wind didn't die down, the rain didn't lighten up. I was worried about the meadow but, I was too tired to think anymore. I slowly started to drift into sleep

**~*End Of Flashback*~**

**~*Tom's P.O.V*~**

It had rained alot last night and this morning it was still sprinkling but, not enough to stop me from walking the dogs. As I was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the park, my phone beeped. It's a text from Bill.

**'Tomi, R U walkin da dogs? can U walk 2 da park plz?'- Bill**

**'sure no prob. on my way'-Tom  
><strong>

I put my phone back in my pocket, and continued walking to the park. I was glad it was Tuesday so, no ones really there during the weekdays. I look around but, there's no sign of Bill, I look around some more and I find him.

He was sitting on a rock, that was surrounded by flowers and other I walk towards Bill, I started noticing alot more flowers, and tree's. I never known how beautiful it was and peaceful, The scent was just like how it looked. Peaceful. No wonder Bill came here to writes songs and to clear his mind. I walked over to Bill and he scooted over, making room for me to sit next to him.

Bill had been coming here, a little bit more than usual. Maybe, he's still depressed. About a month ago, Bill had broken up with his girlfriend, He had thought she was the one but, she only loved Bill for his money.  
>She tore his heart into millons of pieces, Bill had said. Bill's not the same Bill I knew, thanks to her.<p>

I looked ahead of me and saw a field or something like that, It was filled with water so, You couldn't really tell. It was surprisingly peaceful but, why did Bill want me to come here?

"Bill, why did you want me to come?" I finally asked him, He just smiled an chuckled a bit.

"I wanted you to see how beautiful and peaceful it is" He said, Glazing into the gray sky.

He was happy but, you could tell he was still hurting. "It sure is" I said Looking into the sky.

**~*Bill's P.O.V*~**

"It sure is" Tom said, I smiled, glad my brother also liked this place. Usually, I'd come here to write songs but, today was different, I didn't have my notepad with me, I had this feeling that if I came something good would happen.

"wanna go home?" I asked Tom, He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure, Bill" He said, "you usually stay here for hours" I laughed a little, He was right but, I honestly Don't know why I have a sudden urge to leave.

"I know but, I had this feeling this morning that, If i came here, something good would happen" I explained.  
>"maybe, something will happen on our way home?" I joked, "kommen." I stood up from the stone, and streched, Tom did the same.<p>

We headed home, and one of our dogs, somehow, get loose and takes off. Tom didn't even notice until I gave him the other leash and took off running, calling to my dog. When he finally came to a stop it was by, what im guessing, a female dog. I right away grab his collar and hooked the leash.

"I'm so sorry, he never does that" I apoigized.

"It's okay, no harm done" She replied.

When we made eye contact, I couldn't move, we stared at eachother. I started getting butterflies in my stomach.  
>She was beautiful, She had jet black hair with red highlights, and was held back by a clip. She had a black shirt that had a picture of a Black Widow Spider on it, and a grey and black striped long-sleeved shirt underneath. Her Jeans had rips in them and she had a Black and red studded belt around her waist. She had boots on, that were about knee high, and they had buckles, ties and spiders on them. Her accseseries were, Alot of different kinds of rings and a shitload of wristbands around her wrist. She had a little bit of black and red around her eyes, that really bring out her brown eyes.<p>

"uhm, i'm Bill" I put my hand out.

"I'm Justine, nice to meet you" She said as she shook my hand.

"nice meeting you, too" When we stopped shaking hands there was an awkward silence that, thank god, Tom broke.

"Bill, where were you, are you okay?" Tom asked frantic.

" I'm fine, Tom meet Justine. Justine this is my brother, Tom" I said.

"Twin. Twin brother" Tom said, checking her out.

"nice to meet you, Tom" She said shaking his hand, "Bill, we should hang out sometime, let me see your phone" I handed her my phone, and she typed her number and saved it. "here you go, nice meeting you guys, bye" She said waving her hand. Tom and I said 'bye' and I watched her walk away.

When Tom and I got home, I flopped on the couch, and sighed.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Tom, He just shrugged. "how about" I thought for a moment "Pizza?" I suggested.

Tom didn't say anything but, picked up his phone and dailed a number. Pizza it is.

I decided to go upstairs and take a shower, I plugged in my Ipod to my little speaker, and I got some clothes And I took off my make-up, then got into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<br>Tell me if You want another  
>Chapter or not<br>Cya'll **

**-Alien, Jaydee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The One<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**~*Tom's P.O.V*~**

When the Pizza Guy left, I digged in an took three slices, then got a coke-cola and sat down on the couch, just watching whatever was on at the time. I had heard the shower so, I knew Bill was taking one, and boy does he take forever. I started flipping through the channels again, I finally gave up and just watched the news.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Bill coming down the stairs, and getting some pizza. He sat down next to me and watched the news with me.

I started remembering this morning, when Bill met Justine. They couldn't get their eyes off eachother, I saw sparks fly, they would make such a cute couple. I just hoped, If they did get together, I hope she would love him, for him. I don't wanna see him get hurt.

A few hours go by, and I start feeling drowsy. So, Bill and I go up to our rooms to sleep.

I woke up to something wet, stinky and...furry? I open my eyes to see, one of our dogs trying to wake me up. I sit up in my bed, and look at the time on my phone. 3:46am. I groan then go to the bathroom then, I walk downstairs and open the backdoor, for my dogs. When there done, I call them in and return to my Slumber.

**~*Next Morning*~**

I woke up somewhere around 6:00am, but went back to sleep and woke up, again, at 2:45pm. I sat up from the bed and yawned. Then, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and wet my face, to wake me up more, andLeave the bathroom.

Once back in the room, I notice Bill's bed is made up, So i asumed he was downstairs. I went downstairs and no one was there. The T.v wasn't on, the blinds weren't open, Bill opens they All the time. Where could he have gone? I got worried so, I called his phone. No answer. I call it again. Still no answer.  
>I ran to the kitchen, Frantic, and got my keys when, I see something on the fridge. It's a Note, from Bill.<p>

NOTE: Dear Tom, Do you remember Justine? Well, I called her and asked her if she would like to have lunch. and she said yes so please don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Love, Billa P.S I turned my phone off so, you can't disturb us.  
>P.S.S Wish me luck! love ya!<p>

I sighed in relief, and put my keys down on the counter. If anything were to happen to Bill, I don't know what I'd do. I think I'd die, if anything were to happen to him.

On the other hand, Bill and Justine make such a cute couple, to bad their not. I'm jealous, yet happy for Bill, that he's with Justine, sorta with Justine. I wonder how it's going?

I put down Bill's note, and headed towards the fridge and said, "I'm hungry." While looking in the fridge.  
>I got the grape jam, and closes the fridge and opened the pantry and got the bread.<p>

After eating, I sat down and watched some T.v, to kill time.

**~*Bill's P.O.V*~**

After we ate, we went to the park and walked around for a bit, and talked, laughed.

Justine told me about her childhood, and I felt like I was gonna cry. She had said that her Father used to beat her and her mother. and how one day he snapped, and straggled her mom then, tried to straggle her too. She said, she had a brother and sister but, her sister died from a fire that started in her home when she was three, and her brother died a few years later in a car crash.

I could see tears forming in her eyes, so I hugged her and said, "It's okay Justine, please don't cry."

"Thank you Bill, today has been the best day in my entire life" I let go of her and we stared into eachothers eyes. I leaned in and our noses were touching, Our lips just inches away from eachother. She pulled on my shirt and our lips met. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in awhile. I closed my eyes and held Justine tight, an she did the same.

When we seperated to catch our breath, I looked deep in her eyes and I just realize she doesn't have brown eyes, she has amazing hazel eyes.

"Your eyes are hazel?" I said, staring in her eyes.

"yeah" She giggled, "you didn't notice?"

"not until right now" I said, smiling at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Bill." She said.

"Justine." I said.

"I'm in love with you" We both said, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and We kissed.

I can't describe how I felt at that moment. Alot of things ran through my mind, like if she was using me,  
>or if she was using me to get to Tom, or worse. Just trying to get in my pants. I shook those thoughts away and just enjoyed this wonderful moment.<p>

Our lips seperated and we walked back to my house. On the way there, I stopped and got her some flowers and we continued on.

At my door, I grabbed my key from my pocket and placed it in the lock and turned it. I opened the door and we went in. It was about 5:30pm So, Tom's not asleep and he should be hanging with Georg or Gustav.

We made our way to the couch, Justine sat down and I went to get a blanket for us. When I returned, I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and clicked the T.v on.

We watched T.v and talked some more for awhile, then she got tired. I knew that because she had yawned.  
>So, I carried her bridal style, into my room and layed her on my bed. I went to my closet to find something comfortable for her o wear but, I found nothing. So, I pulled of Tom's oversized shirts and gave it to Justine.<p>

We layed down in my bed, facing eachother, my arm was on her waist, and her arm was on my waist. We stayed like this for awhile, until she started to fall alseep. When I knew she was fully asleep, I removed her arm and pulled that blanket over her. It didn't take me long to fall asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEYYYY! next chapter, I hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Tom's P.O.V*~<strong>

I was totally beat, thanks to Georg. He decided we go rock climbing and, me being the non-sporty kind of guy, I went along. We climbed, what like 7 fake mountians. Ugh! I hate doing shit like that.

I walked up to my front door, and saw it was open. Different thoughts ran throught my head,  
>like if there was a crazed fan in the house, or some murderer. I opened the door slowly and peeped inside. No sign of anyone, so I continued and quietly shut the door and locked it.<p>

The television in the livingroom was on and there was a blanket on the couch. I picked up the remote and turned the t.v off, then I grabbed the blanket and folded it and put it on the arm of the couch.

I walked up the stairs slowly, like in the horror movies. I opened the door to Bill's room and saw he was asleep and someone else was in there with him. I got a good look at the person and saw it was Justine. I sighed in relief and closed the door quietly behind me and went to my room, which was right across from Bill's.

The Next morning, I woke up to the smell of something cooking, I tried to go back to sleep, when I remembered the last time I woke up to the smell of something cooking. I shot up from my bed and ran out my room, down the stairs into the kitchen.

I shouted, "Bill, I dont wanna have to move again!"

But, I saw Bill and Justine sitting on the kitchen table eating waffles and pancakes. Justine put her head down and cleared her throat. So, did Bill.

I look down and I was in my underwear. I blushed and ran back upstairs, grabbing my clothes I wore last night, and changed.

When I returned, there was a plate full of pancakes and waffles with syrup, where I usually sit. I took a seat where I always sit and across from me was Justine, and Bill was on my right.

"I don't always burn things!" Bill exclaimed, and Justine laughed.

"Why is she wearing one of my shirts?" I asked, pointing to my shirt she was wearing.

"Well, I don't have any loose shirts, and I thought you wouldn't mind" Bill said, taking a bite of his waffles.

"Do you want me to change?" Justine said.

"Nein, It's okay. Just don't keep it, thats one of my favourites." I said, and She nodded.

"I have to change anyway, I have to get to work." She said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"okay, I guess I'll see you later, Justine." I said.

"Please call me Jay, I fucking hate the name Justine...It's weird to me, you know?" She said, and headed upstairs.

Later that day, Bill dragged me to go shopping with him. We were going from store to store, and he spent about an hour just picking one fucking thing.

"Why couldn't you drag Jay with you?" I groaned.

"She had work, you dipshit." Bill said, looking at different rings.

"God, please let this torment be over."

"If you want we can go to the nail salon, and WE can get ours nails done." Bill threatened Me.

"Nein! Bitte!" I said, pleading.

"Then shut up and deal with it!" He growled.

When we finally got home, I was even more beat then I was when I was with Georg. Yes, Shopping with Bill is more tiring then climbing stupid fake mountian. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels when something caught my eye.

"Bill Kaulitz, the lead singer for the Band Tokio Hotel, was spotted yesterday with a girl." the news man said, and a picture of Bill and Jay was shown.

"Bill!" I called, "Get over here, Now!"

"Wha.." Bill saw the picture and his mouth dropped.

"Nothing yet on if this is was faked. But, we'll update you when we hear more about the mystery woman." He finished.

"What are you gonna do, Bill?" I asked him.

"I dont know yet..." He said.

**~*Bill's P.O.V*~**

After watching that little report on me, I called Jay and asked her if she could come over after work, She said yes.

I thought over yesterday, and remembered they were sorta alone in that park. No one was really there, but a few kids and some teenagers, no one looked suspicous at the time. I'm really worried if Jay wanted to go public or not. What if she breaks up with me? I don't think I can handle another break-up.

After awhile, The doorbell rang and I went downstairs to open the door, but Tom beat me to it.  
>Me and Jay went back up into my room and we talked for awhile.<p>

She said she was fine with going public with our releationship. She even said it was funny how, me and her have only been together for a few days and now were gonna make it official to the fans and everything. I could tell she was a little upset that they found out so soon.

"Are really sure about this, Jay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." She said, and kissed my lips, softly.

That little kiss turned into a full on make out session. I was on top of her, an my hands were moving all along her delicate frame. All that stopped when we were interupted by her cell phone ringing.

"excuse me." She excused herself and got up to answer her phone.

She was facing my way when she answered her phone. She said 'Hi' to whomever was calling her and her facial expresstion went from 'Hey, What's Up' to 'Oh My God, No'. Something bad happened.

She hung up her phone and she looked pale, Like as if she was drained of all the blood in her body.  
>She looked as If she had just witnessed a murder or a suicide.<p>

"Jay, are you okay?" I got up and walked over to her.

"You know my Father?" I nodded, "He's out of prison."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh what's gonna happen?<br>Stay tuned!**


End file.
